


Toxicity

by LightningClawedSky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, M/M, Savior Complex, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningClawedSky/pseuds/LightningClawedSky
Summary: Yusei and Kalin have been together for months now, sticking to each other like glue through their shenanigans, a real Bonnie and Clyde scenario. Though, as time goes on and Kalin starts to lose himself in his ideals, Yusei starts to question whether he still loves Kalin, despite the destruction.





	Toxicity

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited as always.  
> Its 2019 and I'm still Treasonshipping garbage--

“After we unite Satellite, we can focus on  _ us _ , and Jack and Crow, right?” Yusei asked, his voice hushed in the dark lit room. He rested his head on Kalin's shoulder, arm wrapped lazily around the taller males neck.

Yusei didn't mind sitting on Kalin's lap; in fact, he rather liked it. He liked feeling the rise and fall of Kalin's chest with every breath, how he shook slightly as he smoke, laughter in the edges of his voice. Yusei liked being so  _ close _ , and how their bodies perfectly intertwined with one another.

" _ After _ , we unite Satellite," Kalin repeated.

“You can...you can focus on getting better then, right?”

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Kalin said, his voice dripping with a sickly sweetness, like fresh honey. Kalin's voice was a mind numbing venom, filled with empty promises of lessening violence and force. Yusei couldn't help but latch onto everything Kalin said, starved for a little sliver of hope that things would get better.

The way Kalin said those words, Yusei couldn't help  _ but _ believe them, like a  _ fool _ . 

"We'll live like Kings, Yusei." Kalin continued. Yusei didn't need a source of light to know that a smile was tugging on the corners of his boyfriend's lips in excitement.

_ I don't want to live like a king, I just want to live, _ Yusei found himself thinking in response. He wanted to unite Satellite to  _ help _ people, not rule over it. Maybe Kalin lost track of his goal under the power of it all, but… Yusei quickly shoved that thought away. 

_ Maybe I'd like to live with you. _

But he stayed quiet. He didn't want Kalin to stop talking, because if he stopped, the illusion of the dream world Kalin wanted would shatter and send them back into a harsh reality. He trusted Kalin, and just wanted the best for him and everyone else in Satellite.

"Don't you think it would be  _ great?" _ Kalin let out a giggle, his lips pressing against Yusei's cheek and neck in a swarm of quick kisses. Hands gripped Yusei's waist a little bit tighter, pulling the small teen just a little bit closer.

"After then, I'll  _ finally _ be satisfied."

_ But you're never satisfied. _

After a goal was completed, Kalin always pushed himself to the next one, to the next achievement. He was never fulfilled with what he had, there was always more and more to be taken and gained. Kalin never gained anything as a person, however, the more he took, the more he seemed to lose himself. Yusei wanted to pick up all the pieces Kalin was dropping, and glue them back on, in hopes that the other would see the error of his ways before anyone else could.

But the pieces didn't fit together anymore, they had become eroded at the edges, and soon Jack and Crow would be able to see it.

"I love you so, so,  _ so _ much, Yusei." Kalin grinned as he planted a kiss on Yusei's head. It was short and quick, and more  _ possessive _ than anything, but Yusei still found the love that he craved for behind the action, making his heart ache.

"I love you too." Yusei pulled his head away from the taller teen's shoulder, looking directly into his eyes, replying with so much honesty and dedication in his voice, that it made Kalin silent, even if for a moment. Yusei would love Kalin with everything he had; he'd keep those broken pieces of his boyfriend close to his heart and cherish the rest until the end of the world, following him there without hesitation.

Kalin grinned "I don't know what I'd do without you, Yusei. You help me, and listen to me, and you're oh so  _ loyal _ to me. I  _ need _ you around more than you know."

"And I'll be here by your side." Yusei whispered back, raising a hand to cup Kalin's grinning face, stroking his thumb along his cheek, right where a criminal marker would be placed in a few months time. 

Of course, neither of them knew what the future held. Yusei tried to secretly save Kalin, while Kalin openly succumbed to his own ideals. In this moment, who cared about the future anyways? There was only the intimacy of the now, the devotion and loyalty between the two teens. They could be the next Bonnie and Clyde; although Yusei hoped for something better.

There was some days, where Yusei wanted to look the other way, maybe even walk in that direction. Other days, he wanted to be right beside Kalin at every move, kissing him whenever he could, showing how much he loved him whenever he could. But most days, Yusei had a small knot of fear in his stomach, gnawing at his intestines as it grew. What if Kalin lost control of himself? What if Jack and Crow really did leave? Would he be able to confront the one he loved if it grew worse?

He loved Kalin,  _ didn't he? _

And Kalin said he loved Yusei in return. After all, he couldn't do anything without him. He depended on him, just as much as Yusei depended on Kalin, if not more. Lovers gave the world to each other, did they not? Yusei had given Kalin everything, his heart, would and body, but sometimes, it didn't feel like it was  _ enough _ .

Kalin placed his hand on top of Yusei's, eyes sparkling before he closed the gap between them by pulling the other into a harsh kiss, teeth grinding against each other. Yusei could feel his lip get cut open against Kalin's teeth, the horrible copper taste of blood filling his mouth, making his gut twist, but Kalin kept on kissing him, almost _lapping_ it up. 

_ If Kalin is happy, then I am happy, _ Yusei kept telling himself. Truth be told, he didn't like how Kalin's kisses were becoming more and more rough. It was just another sign that Kalin was losing himself but Yusei desperately clung onto the hope that it would change, and he would receive the gentle kissed he once had. It was feeble, really, but he kept hoping anyways.

Kalin was the first to pull away from the kiss, out of breath. Letting out giddy laugh, he rested his forehead against Yusei's shoulder, panting.

"You're the  _ only _ one who satisfies me, Yusei."

_ Was this love? _


End file.
